Tactical Espionage Action MGS Final Chapter Ch1
by TEA MGC SNAKE
Summary: Raiden aka Jake.j Tomsion. A member of the special forces unit Fox-Hound retired and maried rosemary k, kely ,may 17,2003 one year after the big shell incendentin and had two children a boy and girl, who are now 6 and 13, the year is 2004, they live in


Chapter 1. Espionage Action.

One Years Latter in New York City After the Sons of liberty were disbanded After the Tanker and clean up facility big shell incedences:

Raiden aka Jake.j Tomsion. A member of the special forces unit Fox-Hound retired and maried rosemary k, kely ,may 17,2003 one year after the big shell incendentin and had two children a boy and girl, who are now 6 and 13, the year is 2004, they live in the big apple aka New York City.in a pin house on main street. Raiden is retired but still has dreams about that terrable day at the big shell, and ever sence that day two years ago, he hasnt seen or hurd from Solid Snake to this very day.

On the shore line on the east coast of New York. 1:00 am:

We find Solid Snake swiming ashore as Liquid gets away with Arsenol Gear to go distory the 12 patroits. Snake gets on the codac to locate octacon aka Hal Emmerich.hes parter. octacon were are u. no resonce .So snake tries another frequence he punches in .148.9. it rings and octacon ansers.yeah snake is that u.Yeah were are u octacon, im just now droping off the last of the hosages. on the coast.five miles from the bearazono bright. im just a mile from there said snake, stay there ill be there in a few minutes or so..... but anyways liquid got away with arsanol gear and is on his way to distory the patroits...and....Stop Right There Hands Up! uh hey got to go ill chat with u when i see you in person, on my way, wait snake whats goin on. Iv got to get out of .....the codec when off line and the cops open fire on snake wonding him in the leg, he trips and falls into a pudle of mud, stop the cop shouts again. at this point snake is a goner he has no weapons and is wonded in the leg and the cops quickly move in and saround him. he gets up to his knes. stop they have him srounded put your hands in the air and on top of your head now. He did as he was told a cop came from behind kicked him in the back pushing face first in the mud and the jumps on him and handcufs him, snake grons and says dame you! cops spray him with mace.ahhh he shout damit. And then the cops help him to his feet and drag him to the street were there cars were left and thats when they get the first good look at him. oh my its Solid Snake. you mean the terrorist one cop ask . he was resoncable for the sinking of that tanker two years ago we even got photgraphic evadence of him on the sene two years ago sent to us by some anti terrorist group Sons Of Liberty. hey there the ones you want said snake with a damanding voice there that group Dead Cell.. there the terrorst. i can prove that snake yells. get off me,Snake says. shut up u have the right to remain silent. the cop said. and tonight we find u here in a privit ship yeard at 1:04 in the morning. um i can explain that too.

yeah right shut up and get in the car they shuve him in the car. man i cant belive we cought Solid Snake.the cop said with a smirk still on his face, then the other cop ask Is he realy the hero of shadow moeses. Yeah.. as i recale he single handley stop oceolot and distored Metal Gear.Rex but that was like seven years ago. im not shur.I remember that on the news ocelot was planing on world domonation and allmost had it with that walking tank Rex, it had nuckular capeabiltys but snake some how stoped him. Hey said the other cop i thought he wasnt supost to still be alive after the sinking of that tanker 2 years ago. we found his body and baried him. so is he the.. Solid Snake.......................maybe is all we can say right now. well find out when we id him at the station.

Down Town New York.....City Hall. Police Station...1:37am.

Octacon calls snake over the codec he punches in the frequncey 143.89. and the hits call. no anser. he then trys another frequence. he punches in 143.13. and snake anser. uh yeah, snake anser. were are u snake its been 30 minutes and u should have been here 15 minutes ago. iv been arrested. Snake are u serious ?, yes i guess i came ashure on a privite army ship yeard. it was abanded but i must have triped a alarm or somthing, cause the cops showd up. and to make matter worse they found out im Snake ... Snake this is not good u must do what ever it takes to get away. if they id you as solid snake they will probley give u the death penaltey. dont worry Octacon im used to thing going bad. ill be in touch in 30 minutes and.........wait snake im makeing a plane to get you out of there dont worry. when they put u in the jail cell ill bust you out.....um some how but dont worry he said with an reashorence in his voice, so just go with the flow ill contact u when iv got this thing planed out it should take more than five to ten minutes.. ok. just dont be to long who knows what they will do to me when they id me as Solid Snake.........said snake. dont worry ill be intouch said octacon and he hung up. ok.in the mean time im here to rote in some can....ohh snake said to himself with a deprested look on his face.

Snake was id as The Legendary Solid Snake and is arrested and throw into a jail cell for terrorism 2:00am july 3,2004

Snake has been ID as Solid Snake a a half an hour latter after ariving at the police station they then throw him into a jail cell on the 2nd floor of city hall.

ontop of being Solid Snake who they think is a terroist he has been charge with terriorism.

Well Snake you my friend are going to be here for a long time the cop said as he was locking the jail door, with a smiker and in a smartass voice. Snake turned around and said with a smile no reson to put down the red carpet, cause id pee on it, he said. the cop go mad and a real angry look on his face, you had better wach your mouth boy he said with a mean voice. ok ok said Snake. Snake smiled and the cop walk off. Snake then walk over to the small cot next to a rusty old metal toliet with some um nast stuff in it so to speek.Snake sat down on the cot and examinded the cell it was very very small about the size of a closit in your bed room so not much room. snake seid, then his codec rang. codec is planed in his ear it stimulats vibrates the ear only he can hear it. Snake ansers. Im here said Snake. Ok Snake ive got this all planed out, said otacon, all ready said Snake are you shur about this he asked. yes here is what we do said otacon. Im going to hack into the computers in the Station make every thing go off line for about 30 minutes, the lights will go off and the cell should unlock you can then slid it open and open the secerity doors at this point, ok but then what do i do when i get out side. head to the exit at the front the gards will all prouble be trying to get the power back on and be trying to keep the perisors from geting out, so you should get out of the cell and run down stairs hid in the dark and when all the gard are in go out side, once your out i can program all the door to lock and they can open them pluse they can come after you.said Otacon. Ok i see make them perisoners of there own jail. ok said snake. And as soon as i go off line with you the power will go off ok, ok said Snake. he hung up and all the power when off, Snake jumped to his feet ran over to the cell door and pushed it open he than ran down the hall in pick dark black as he ran he could here the gards saying, well what in the hell happen to the power, the other gards replided i dont know we lost all power, Snake made his way down stairs but it was hard to see in pich dark black he even triped down some parts of the stairs. he some how found the front door but it was still locked, dame he said to himself and got onto the codec and called otacon.Otacon the front door is still looked, he replied ok ill see what i can do. he hack into the main computer this time and turned on the power, hey otacon what are u doing are u trying to get me killed ask snake, no hold on a sec. said otacon. A second latter the door open and snake rushed out through the door. he then told otacon he was out side with short of breath and the gards sene him. Otacon told him to sit tite for a second and find some kind of weapon you can take out the gards with it will take me a second to close the door and shut there main computer system down again, come on anytime otacon said snake fireing a 9mm hand gun he had found in a wooden box next the the door. then the door slamed shut and it got quiet. Octacon that was too close you idiot you allmost got me killed snake shouted at octacon, he said octacon is that anyway to speek to anyone that just save your live, oh fine be that way and he hung up. fine said Snake and he ran the the exit and disaperd into the night.


End file.
